Point Blank
Point Blank DS is a Nintendo DS game released in 2006. It features new mini-games and based on the sequels with the same name. Gameplay Players use their stylus in order to start a game. Players must hit the targets in the game to complete. The objects that you'll have to avoid is bombs, other targets and cardboard civilians. In the Japanese versions, there are geisha girls, instead of cardboard civilians. The game features the main characters, Dr. Dan and Dr. Don. If you're Dr. Dan, he is the red player while Dr. Don is the blue player. Players must reach the quota and they have only three lives to complete. For example, if it said to shoot the falling leaf, they must shoot the leaf. If they fail to reach the quota, they lose a life. They can only get an extra life by shooting a chest which has a heart. Some levels have limited bullets while others never have unlimited bullets. Some levels are very hard and must complete a higher quota. In the final stage, the game sends you to the exterior of Point Blank Park to activate the fireworks andthe trumpeters will trumpet you to see that if Dr. Dan or Don is the winner. Training Mode features only four stages to complete. Beginner Mode features only sixteen stages. Some games are hard and sometimes, the game wants you to have a higher quota. Expert Mode has only sixteen stages. The game wants you to have a higher quota. Example, in some stages where you must protect Dr. Dan or Dr. Don like in the volcano scene, the volcanos will spit more fireballs and get more faster. Losing Lives You lose lives by failing to reach the quota, having less points after completing some stages, letting Dr. Dan or Don die where you must protect them in some stages, letting the meteors destroy Earth where you must save the world, shooting an opponent target, carboard civilian (geisha girl in Japanese) or bomb, losing all the bullets where the game gives you limited bullets, shooting incorrect differences, shooting the wrong target that's not in order and shooting the stopwatch which that the quota did not say as the goal told you to, for example, such as after 0:1. Types *Accuracy - Players must have all their shots hit to get a hundred percent. *Intellegence - Players must count from 1 to 16. *Memory - Players mut match two cards, but not the different cards. *Simulation - Similar to the one in Police Trainer 2, except there are no lady robots and criminal robots. You must shoot the bad criminals, but not the civilians. In the Japanese version, you must shoot the ninjas, but not the geisha girls. *Speed - Players must shoot the targets of their own, not their opponent targets. *Visual Difference - You'll have to shoot the target that matches the target, example, if it has a ceramic lioness, you must shoot the ceramic lioness. Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2006 video games Category:Namco Bandai games Category:2007 video games Category:Action games